


Crone

by summoninglupine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: In her lonely place at every crossroads, Hecate dwells on the loss of Persephone.





	Crone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).

Sister to all, knowing such things as had passed, knowing such things as that which was to come, she glided like a ghost, existing in this place as surely as she did in all places—at every crossroad, in every place where mothers gathered with their daughters, and, likewise, in every moment where mothers and daughters were thus parted. 

In every place, Hecate was there, a daughter to some, a mother to others, a crone yet to others still, and in every place, she heard the sadness of parting, of proud Demeter and trusting Persephone, of the crops dying in the soil as the daughter let slip of her mother’s hand and started her journey down, down, down into the dark once more.

On the westerly wind, she heard the whispers of Hermes skipping lightly forth from the high heavens and she wondered what it must be like to be so removed from events, to journey through cloud, and not, instead, to be bound to places in the dirt where decisions must be made one way or another.

Child-like hand slipping from a mother’s hand, a dog baying in sorrow for its lost companion in the mountains, and what was this warmth upon her cheeks, these tears that now fell from her eyes?


End file.
